Prime Earth
According to Mister Mxyzptlk Superman had been split into two beings (New Earth and Prime Earth Superman) by a power beyond even his own. At the end of the battle with Mxyzptlk, his son Jonathan remerged his father and mother with their Prime Earth counterparts. Mister Oz revealed that this action caused the New Earth and Prime Earth realities to merge into a new reality both familiar and new. In the aftermath of his battle with Mxyzptlk, Superman reviewed the records of his life at the Fortress of Solitude, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Superman later confided to Batman and Wonder Woman that he believed that his history had been twisted, shaped and reshaped. He also expressed concern that this happened not just to him but to everyone. Due to the actions of Hunter Zoloman, Wally West and Barry Allen, the force barrier was broken and it effected Prime Earth in currently unknown ways. Also, Barry's grandson Bart escaped the Speed Force. | Residents = | Notes = * Despite the similarity in name, this universe bears no relation to the Pre-Crisis universe of Earth-Prime. * Prime Earth is opposite Earth 33 in the structure of the Multiverse, and is directly connected to the Rock of Eternity. * Prime Earth is one end of the "Axis of Creation" in the local Multiverse with Earth 33. * The merging of the New Earth and Prime Earth Supermen created a new continuity that is a mixture of New Earth and Prime Earth history. * The history related for Superman in and Henshaw's own memories in shows that the new Prime-Earth's history is closer to that of New Earth than it originally was. * Prime Earth is at least 10 billion years old. This makes it far older then the 4.5 billion years our Earth has existed. * According to the Green Lantern rings of 10 billion years ago, Prime Earth was the center of the Universe. * For some reason, the history of the Green Lanterns remains mostly unchanged. * Booster Gold's origins seem to be about the same as his New Earth counterpart. Retcons and Continuity As the New 52 relaunch did not constitute a full reboot, several characters went on with their storylines with little changes. However, there were some notable changes, including: * Batgirl is said to have only been crippled for several years after The Killing Joke, and returned to her position as a street-fighting vigilante having recuperated from her condition. She is also the biological daughter of Jim Gordon instead of being his niece, and his first born child. * Green Arrow is shown to be a much more corporate figure, running Queen Industries by day and fighting crime using their inventions by night. Also, neither of Oliver's parents died on that fateful safari. Moira Queen became a villain and Robert Queen became the first Green Arrow. He also has a half-sister named Emiko. * Wonder Woman is now the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta; the "molded from clay" story is now described as a false story intended to protect her from Hera. She also has a twin brother named Jason. * The Justice League's origin story was completely rewritten to involve Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman and Superman meeting in one night to fight minions of Darkseid. Also, Cyborg is a founding member instead of Martian Manhunter. * Justice League International were put together for the first time. They were later disbanded. * Superman's origin story was drastically changed, he visited Metropolis at a much younger age. *'Barry Allen' and Iris West are no longer married. In fact, Barry dated his co-worker Patty Spivot for a while. He later dated Meena Dhawan, but ultimately ended up dating Iris. *The West family was heavily affected by the new timeline. Ira West was replaced with William West, who is far darker than Ira. He also has another son named Daniel and a second Wally West. *'Kara Zor-El' recently arrived on Earth at the start of the New 52. Also, her rocket crashed in Kansas this time, not Gotham, and it pierced through the planet until reaching the Siberian steppe. *'Superboy' was now cloned by an organization named N.O.W.H.E.R.E.. He also got his human genes from Lois instead of Lex. *'Dick Grayson' is said to have been taken in and adopted by Bruce Wayne at age 16.Newsarama.com *'Jason Todd' was introduced to Batman by the Joker. *'Alan Scott (Earth 2)' is now gay and had a boyfriend named Samuel. He is now an avatar of the Green (from which he gets his powers) and his ring is the focus of the Green Flame energy (the embodiment of the Green's power). Meanwhile, Prime Earth's Alan Scott never became a Green Lantern, instead he died in a train crash. *'Black Mask's' death at the hands of Catwoman was erased from the timeline. In the current timeline, after being shot by Catwoman he survived and staggered to Arkham Asylum where he willingly turned himself in, though Jeremiah Arkham still became Black Mask and the Joker as well. *'Ted Kord' lives to meet his successor Jaime Reyes and acts as a mentor and field support to him. *'Edward Clariss' and Thaddeus Thawne II apparently do not exist on Prime Earth, making Eobard, Hunter and Daniel the only Reverse-Flashes. *'Aquaman' and Mera were never married in the new timeline, but they are currently engaged. * After the events of War of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan was taken off as Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and his ring was passed to Sinestro. However, Hal eventually returned to his post and Sinestro went back to being a Yellow Lantern. *'Alec Holland' was resurrected back to being human after the events of Brightest Day. But he eventually went back to being Swamp Thing. *The Legion of Super-Heroes are recovering from a major battle and several members became lost in time. Saturn Girl was trapped in Arkham Asylum, but escaped during the event of Doomsday Clock. *The accident where Barry became the Flash now has a witness, August Heart, who would later become the villain Godspeed. *'Booster Gold' and the second Blue Beetle have yet to met and form their iconic friendship. *The Crime Syndicate now has new members, Deathstorm, Martian and Atomica. *'The Questions origin have been given a supernatural touch. His origin is connected to the origins of the Phantom Stranger and Pandora. Also, The Question and Vic Sage are completely different characters in Prime Earth. *'Garfield Lynns' was never 'Firefly' in Prime Earth, instead he was murdered by the man who would have been his successor, 'Ted Carson'''. | Trivia = * "Prime Earth" is the official name that Dan DiDio uses for this continuity.DAN DIDIO Explains How Post-CONVERGENCE 'DCYou' Continuity Works | Links = }}